Vehicle or aircraft structures are typically subject to a variety of exogenous forces throughout their operational life; both expected operational forces and unexpected forces. Operational health of such structures may be adversely affected by an anomalous structural response to the operational forces and unexpected forces. Operational forces such as changes in aerodynamic loading and unexpected forces such as wind gusts may result in non-optimal structural conditions.